


Hanabi

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almeno queste sono le sue sacrosante abitudini, ma Kyouya sa altrettanto bene che qualsiasi programma fallisce – per quanto possa essere accurato e lungimirante – se entra in gioco quel jolly che risponde al nome di Suou Tamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanabi

**Hanabi**

  

**#1 - Noia**

 

Per Ootori Kyouya la differenza tra estate e inverno non si quantifica nella preferenza per il gelato o la cioccolata calda, per località montane o marine; in realtà Kyouya se ne infischia del gusto di ciò che mangia, del tipo di indumenti che indossa e del luogo in cui si trova, purché il cibo sia in grado di nutrirlo e di soddisfare il suo palato, gli abiti in grado di proteggere il suo corpo e conferirgli una certa eleganza allo stesso tempo studiata e casuale, e il luogo nel quale sceglie di soggiornare sia dotato di una presa per il portatile.

Ma di questo Kyouya si accerta sempre ben prima di compiere qualsiasi spostamento, e quindi non costituisce un problema.

Almeno queste sono le sue sacrosante abitudini, ma Kyouya sa altrettanto bene che qualsiasi programma fallisce – per quanto possa essere accurato e lungimirante – se entra in gioco quel jolly che risponde al nome di Suou Tamaki.

A pensarci bene, Tamaki non è che l’incognita sfuggente nelle equazioni ordinate di Kyouya; l’incommensurabile che si sottrae a qualsiasi calcolo preciso, finito e controllato.

Kyouya stacca le dita dalla tastiera rovente del portatile e stira braccia e spalle. Neanche sa da quanto tempo è curvo sullo schermo luminescente, immerso in importanti investimenti in borsa.

Sfila gli occhiali e si massaggia il viso, i palmi premuti contro gli occhi e le arcate sopracciliari, poi li inforca ancora e torna al computer. 

Lo schermo è suddiviso in un’infinità di finestrelle: quattro o cinque applicazioni diverse e altrettante pagine web che si aggiornano a ciclo continuo, sputando masse di dati freschi da processare.

Kyouya trascorre le giornate da solo, per lo più. Fuyumi è in vacanza all’estero con il marito, mentre il padre e i due figli maggiori sono sul punto di tirare le fila di un affare importante. A stento tornano a casa, ma questo a Kyouya non dispiace.

Il silenzio della casa vuota è l’ideale per le attività che ha in mente di svolgere in questo periodo, prima dell’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico.

Senza la pressione dello studio – perfettamente gestibile certo, ma comunque un elemento in più di cui tener conto – e delle stravaganti attività del club, potrà dedicarsi più agevolmente a…

Alza lo sguardo verso la porta a vetri. 

No, non c’è nessuno.

Torna al mercato azionario, ma qualcosa gli impedisce di concentrarsi.

Si permette una punta d’irritazione: sta sprecando del tempo, tempo che è _letteralmente_ denaro.

Un sospiro che è più uno sbuffo, un altro sguardo alla porta a vetri, poi si tuffa nei calcoli e nelle operazioni.

Riemerge quando ormai è buio e il portatile viene spento per misericordia, sostituito con un palmare.

Doccia, cena leggera, alcuni minuti contati di ozio.

Seduto sul divano, Kyouya osserva il riflesso della stanza nelle porte a vetri. 

Per tutto il giorno ha avuto come l’impressione che mancasse _qualcosa_ , come se l’assenza di un particolare irritante risultasse ugualmente fastidiosa.

_Ah, ma certo._

L’ombra di un sorriso sorge e svanisce, mentre le sopracciglia si aggrottano leggermente.

Si alza e apre le porte sulla notte, quasi aspettandosi di trovare Tamaki incollato al muretto come un geco, ma non trova nessuno, fatta eccezione per un’enorme luna piena.

Si appoggia al muretto, pensieroso. Non c’è mai stato spazio per la noia nella sua vita, neanche su appuntamento. 

 

**#2 - Viaggio**

 

Poi giunge la voce, carica di riso trattenuto a stento.

“Kyouya, è ancora presto per il kotatsu?”

Kyouya individua subito la testa chiara di Tamaki. La sua espressione resta illeggibile, ma un sorriso tira di nuovo gli angoli della bocca. 

Non c’è posto per la noia nella vita di un Ootori, dopotutto.

“La violazione di domicilio è un reato, Suou,” annuncia freddo. 

Tamaki scavalca il muretto, tutto imbronciato. 

“Sembravi tanto annoiato!”

“Ero concentrato.”

Tamaki prende a scrollarlo per le spalle, più agitato del solito.

“È agosto, ci sono le stelle cadenti, i falò, il mare e l’anguria e tu pensi a concentrarti?!”

Kyouya spinge su gli occhiali e conta sulle dita.

“Violazione di domicilio, stalking, molestie alla persona. Quando uscirai di galera avrai la dentiera, Tamaki.”

Il muso triste di Tamaki si fa più pronunciato.

“Vedi? È vero che le vacanze ti rendono acido come una vecchia zitella!”

Kyouya conta un altro dito.

“Diffamazione. Entra, se proprio devi.”

Con Tamaki che saltella per casa come un indemoniato cercando un improponibile kotatsu, Kyouya trova qualche difficoltà a concentrarsi.

“Perché non usciamo?” Tamaki estrae un opuscolo di sagre e feste locali che si srotola come una fisarmonica. “C’è la festa dell’anguilla, oppure possiamo andare a vedere le stelle, oppure…”

Kyouya si sfila di nuovo gli occhiali e sospira. Un Ootori deve evitare la sconfitta se può, ma anche dichiarare la resa quando ancora è possibile farlo con grazia.

“Sono le dieci. Scegli dove vuoi andare,” acconsente, distratto come una madre esausta. I naselli hanno lasciato due piccole impronte rossastre ai lati del naso.

Cinque minuti più tardi sono sul sedile posteriore dell’auto in corsa, Tamaki indossa uno yukata blu e bianco e ne sventola uno grigio in faccia a Kyouya.

“Non fare il guastafeste, per respirare la vera atmosfera della festa tradizionale devi indossare anche tu uno yukata!”

Kyouya afferra l’indumento e scaccia le mani di Tamaki che già gli slacciano le scarpe. Un po’ infastidito dall’insistenza si cambia nello spazio ristretto, tentando di non ascoltare Tamaki che ciarla amabilmente con l’autista. Alza un sopracciglio quando lo sente informarsi della salute dei suoi tre figli, chiamandoli ognuno per nome. 

Senza dubbio, ha un talento per i dettagli – per quanto questi a volte siano del tutto inutili alla luce del grande schema delle cose.

Quando l’auto si ferma Tamaki balza fuori come un pupazzo a molla, guardandosi intorno eccitato. Non lascia neanche il tempo all’autista di aprire la portiera di Kyouya, anzi l’apre di scatto e acchiappa l’amico per il polso, trascinandolo senza complimenti pochi metri più in là.

Lontano dalle luci della città il buio è intenso, ma altrettanto intense sono le stelle, di solito invisibili. Poco lontano brillano modeste le decorazioni di un villaggio in festa, mentre sulla collina risplendono i falò rituali.

 

**#3 – Sagra di paese**

 

Tamaki è troppo impaziente per trascorrere più di pochi secondi ad ammirare lo spettacolo, ed ecco che riparte – sempre strattonando Kyouya – alla volta delle bancarelle sulla via del tempio, cariche di specialità locali e souvenir, oggetti che solleticano la fantasia di Tamaki con il loro ‘fascino plebeo’.

Kyouya si rende conto di averlo perso di vista quando si ritrova fermo in mezzo alla folla in yukata di cotone e sandali di legno, tra palloncini, dolcetti e spiedini di polpo.

Prosegue stoico lungo la strada affollata, scansando vecchiette e bambini vocianti, e lo ritrova in mezzo ad una piccola torma di ragazzini, accoccolato di fronte alla vasca dei pesci rossi.

“Ecco… ci siamo quasi… no!”

Tamaki getta via frustrato l’ennesimo retino di carta. Accanto al suo ginocchio c’è una piccola montagna, ormai. I bambini un po’ fanno il tifo per lui, un po’ lo prendono in giro. Tamaki li asseconda, ma forse ci resta male davvero quando il retino si rompe di nuovo e il pesciolino scappa.

Kyouya si ferma due passi dietro di lui e pondera le possibilità. Abbandonare Tamaki ai suoi trastulli e tornare a casa risponde maggiormente alle sue inclinazioni, tuttavia pecca di crudeltà gratuita. Sedersi in auto è inutile, in mancanza anche solo del palmare. Kyouya aggiusta gli occhiali mentre osserva il villaggio e l’assenza di ripetitori – e infatti il cellulare non ha campo. 

Tamaki intanto sembra essersi stufato. I bambini lo canzonano sempre di più, e l’uomo del banchetto dei pesci rossi è andato a prendere un’altra scatola di retini. 

Tamaki ne compra dieci, e si rimette all’opera con foga, sotto gli occhi ormai annoiati dei ragazzini. Uno ad uno, chiamati a gran voce dalle madri o attirati via dalle lusinghe di altre bancarelle, scompaiono lasciando da solo il ragazzo.

Nel mentre Kyouya ha concluso l’analisi delle possibilità e ha dedotto che l’unico modo per distogliere l’attenzione di Tamaki dai pesci rossi è quello, ben poco scientifico, di dargliela vinta.

Flemmatico raggiunge il banchetto e sfila un retino dalla pila di Tamaki, che neanche se ne accorge. Basta un rapido calcolo, un movimento del polso ed ecco il pesciolino in trappola, prontamente imbustato dal venditore prima che fugga verso la libertà.

Tamaki osserva la busta rigonfia che l’uomo gli porge, poi Kyouya che si liscia le maniche dello yukata, di nuovo il pesce e ancora Kyouya che si guarda intorno, remoto e un pizzico snob.

“I mercati occidentali sono in chiusura,” annuncia in tono piano, “ho dei titoli da controllare, quindi se permetti…”

Si allontana senza voltarsi verso l’ombra scura dell’automobile, con in mente il piano ben consolidato delle operazioni da svolgere in nottata.

 

**#4 – Fuochi d’artificio**

 

Non fa in tempo ad aprire la portiera, perché Tamaki lo spinge e lo travolge, cercando di abbracciarlo senza schiacciare la busta col pescetto, già battezzato ‘Re Luigi’.

Kyouya prova a liberarsi e a non perdere il filo di un pensiero, ma Tamaki è una piovra e piuttosto che staccarsi si avviticchia più strettamente e gli stampa sulla guancia un imbarazzante bacio con lo schiocco.

“Molestie sessuali,” ribatte Kyouya, voltandosi, “non uscirai più di galera.”

Tamaki non sembra colpito dalla minaccia, anzi. 

“Grazie, mammina,” risponde, aggrappandosi come un cucciolo di koala e fissando Kyouya con occhi stellati.

Kyouya spinge su gli occhiali, che nel riflesso dei fuochi d’artificio ardono di mille fuochi gelidi e fa un piccolo sospiro.

“Prego.”

Forse anche Kyouya ogni tanto si rilassa. Non come le altre persone – sembra non esserne in grado. In un certo senso, non può farlo, perché se lo facesse verrebbe meno il controllo che ha sulle più minute componenti di ogni situazione.

Che sia rilassato o meno, comunque, è ben poco il controllo che può avere su Tamaki.

Come adesso, che Tamaki si divincola per trovare una posizione più comoda e quando lo chiama lo fa sottovoce, usando il nomignolo per il quale non ha mai avuto l’autorizzazione.

“Kyou?”

Kyouya osserva distratto la pioggia viola e oro sbocciata da un petardo, poi si volta. Nel buio intermittente, i suoi occhi non possono calcolare la distanza tra il suo viso e quello di Tamaki, se non per quantificarla in ‘troppo poca’ quando Tamaki gli dà un altro bacio. 

Questo è leggero e asciutto sull’angolo della bocca, è a metà del confine – se Kyouya così preferisce, potrà fingere che non sia accaduto nulla di strano.

Kyouya è per natura poco incline alle decisioni affrettate – molto abile nel decidere rapidamente quando ce n’è il bisogno, certo – fa parte della sua predisposizione al calcolo delle probabilità.

Ora però il cielo esplode in grappoli di gemme multicolori e Tamaki si è fuso contro di lui, con i capelli che si mischiano ai suoi.

Un vero Ootori, riflette Kyouya sfilandosi gli occhiali e deponendoli al sicuro nel taschino, un vero Ootori sa quando dichiarare la resa – sempre quando è ancora possibile ritirarsi con grazia. 

Il terzo bacio è ancora gentile e giocoso, il quarto osa un po’ di più, il quinto e il sesto si fondono insieme, scivolano nel settimo, finché non è necessario respirare, e anche lì l’ottavo incombe impaziente.

“Kyou, guarda!” 

Kyouya non vede un granché senza lenti, quindi stringe gli occhi per distinguere le sagome incerte che si allargano nel cielo. Sembrano le solite fontane di scintille… no, sono _cuori._ Enormi cuori rosa che crepitano e scompaiono lasciandosi dietro sbuffi di fumo grigio.

L’idea – Kyouya e Tamaki in yukata sotto il cielo pieno di cuori della festa di paese, abbracciati come fidanzatini di un anime – è talmente ridicola che scoppiano a ridere, Tamaki per primo. 

Quando l’ultimo cuore si spegne, è il momento di tornare – l’autista si è addormentato al posto di guida quasi un’ora prima. Kyouya si scioglie dalla stretta di Tamaki ed è allora che sente un sonoro _splaf!_

Tamaki lo fissa perplesso e non sembra capire, finché non raccoglie a tastoni l’oggetto caduto nel terreno.

“Kyouya! Re Luigi! La busta si è rotta, se non ci sbrighiamo morirà!”

L’altro ripesca gli occhiali dalla tasca e si avvia verso l’auto, senza voltarsi indietro. 

“Omicidio colposo, Tamaki. Preferisci arance o mele, in prigione?”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Dimenticato in fondo a una pen drive, riscoperto 5 anni dopo (cinque anni precisi precisi! L'ultima modifica del file è 4 Settembre 2008 XD) e ancora perfettamente godibile... beh, io ve lo regalo :D
> 
> NON mi ricordo assolutamente da dove venissero i prompt a cui chiaramente si ispirano i vari paragrafi. Suppongo fosse qualche tabellina di questa o quella community su LJ. Oh, è passato troppo tempo :)


End file.
